Víkend s rodinou
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Femme fatale, část 2) Joan má v plánu strávit víkend s mámou a to jí nevýjde. Sherlly má v plánu se celé své rodině vyhýbat a to jí taky nevýjde. (FemLock, WhoLock - ale jenom náznakem)


„Takže odjíždíš domů na celý víkend, vůbec tady nebudeš." řekne Rose a odhrne si blond vlasy z obličeje.

„Ježiš, Rose." zaskučí Joan a posadí se na posteli. „V pátek večer odjíždím domů za mámou, což je asi tak sto mil daleko. Vracím se v neděli odpoledne, jasný? A teď už mi dej pokoj. Chci se vyspat, zítra mám přezkoušení z patologie." řekne Joan a se zívnutím se zase lehne a zakryje se až ke krku.

„Já se chci jen ujistit, že je to fakt pravda." řekne Rose na svou obranu. „V pátek má přijet Micky."

„Tak to chápu ten zájem." pokýve Joan hlavou a podívá se na svou spolubydlící. „Ale doufám, že když tady budete celý víkend sami, že vynecháte moji postel. A uklidíte po sobě všechny kondomy, posledně to bylo dost nechutný."

„Bože, Joan. Jak dlouho mi to ještě budeš předhazovat? Byl to jen jeden kondom a netuším, jak se tam dostal." zlobí se Rose.

„Byl použitý a pod mojí pstelí." hádá se Joan.

„Neměla jsem ti nic říkat!" křikne Rose a hodí po Joan jeden posštář.

„To jsi asi neměla." souhlasí Joan a hodí jí polštář zpátky.

Vzápětí začne menší polšťářová bitka, kterou přeruší až bušení na stěny. Rozesmáté blondýny zalezou do svých postelí a po pár urýpaných poznámkách postupně usnou.

- - o - -

„Kam se chystáš?" ozve se Joan těsně za zády.

„Ahoj, Sherlly." usměje se Joan vesele a otočí se. „Jedu na víkend za mámou."

„To musíš?" zvedne Sherlly udiveně obočí.

„Já mám s rodiči dobrý vztah. Jedu tam, protože mám v pondělí volno, a protože jsem mámu už dva měsíce neviděla."

„Nuda." prohodí Sherlly bez zájmu.

„Nebuď taková." usměje se Joan a žduchne Sherlly ramenem do paže. „Jdeš mě doprovodit na autobus?"

„Radši bych tě doprovodila jinam." usoudí Sherlly.

Joan ji s úsměvem chytne za ruku a proplete jejich prsty dohromady. Sherlly jí trochu váhavě úsměv vrátí. Společně se rozejdou směrem k autobusové zastávce.

„Kdy se vrátíš?" zajímá se Sherlly.

„Až v neděli odpoledne." odpoví Joan. „Slíbila jsem Rose, že jí a Mickymu nechám pokoj na celý víkend."

„Pořád pro tu svoji spolubydlící něco děláš, ale jsem zvědavá, jestli ti to někdy vrátí." prohodí Sherlly, která tuto charitu pro Rose nechápe.

„Třeba bych si na příští víkend mohla pokoj zamluvit já." navrhne Joan, aniž by se na Sherlly podívala.

„To zní jako dobrý nápad." usoudí Sherlly a pevněji stiskne Joaninu dlaň.

Joan se na ni vesele usměje a chce něco říct, ale vyruší ji zvonění mobilu. Jen protočí oči a začne se prohrabávat cestovkou, která ji visí přes rameno. Vytáhne mobil a příjme hovor.

„Ahoj, mami. Už jsem na cestě. Doufám, že už jsi napekla." povídá Joan vesele a vyplázne jazyk na Sherlly, která protáčí oči. Postupně ale její výraz vážní.

„Ne, dobrý." řekne Joan a prohrábne si vlasy. „Neboj. Takže se uvidíme až o vánocích. Jo, jasně. Doufám, že se ti zadaří. Jo. Neboj. Trochu líto mi to je, ale co nadělám. Jo, ahoj. Pak mi zavolej. Čau."

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Sherlly, když Joan se skloněnou hlavou vrátí mobil do tašky.

„Máma si našla amanta a ten jí má na víkend přijet, takže by nebylo vhodné, kdybych se objevila ve dveřích a rušila." vysvětlí Joan.

„Proto nemám ráda příbuzné, jsou s nima jen potíže." nakrčí Sherlly nos. „No nic, jdeme." dodá a otočí se na patě.

„A kam?" nechápe Joan a posune si popruh cestovky na rameni.

„Ke mně." řekne Sherlly prostě, ale když vidí Joanin překvapený pohled, pustí se do vysvětlování. „Domů už jet nemůžeš. Pokoj na koleji má zamluvený Rose a její přítel a pochybuju, že by s tebou chtěli celou noc hrát karty. Ještě bys mohla přespat u Harryho, ale vzhledem k tomu, co má za kamarády, bych to nedoporučovala. Pokud si nechceš shánět hotel, tak bude nejlepší, když půjdeš na víkend k nám."

„A nebudu tam tvojí sestře vadit?" zeptá se Joan s pobaveným úsměvem. „Co je mi po tom? V jejím pokoji spát nebudeš." mávne Sherlly bez zájmu rukou.

Joan se se zavrtěním hlavy uchechtne, ale pak se postaví rovně a zahákne svůj loket za Sherllyn.

„Tak mě veď. Jsem zvědavá, jak vypadá byt dvou zbohatlických šprtek, jako jsi ty a tvoje sestra."

„Ještě si tu nabídku můžu rozmyslet." upozorní ji Sherlly s drobným úsměvem, zatímco pomalu kráčí k bytu.

- - o - -

Myckie odemkne a otevře dveře bytu, aby zjistila, kdo se to dobývá dovnitř.

„Odkdy necháváš klíče v zámku?" zeptá se Sherlly naštvaně.

„Nevěděla jsem, že příjdeš." brání se Myckie.

„Bydlím tady, jestli sis nevšimla." řekne Sherlly kysele.

„Ty jsi na to zapomněla, že?" řekne Myckie s jistotou v hlase a přeletí pohledem mezi rozčílenou sestrou a její nejistou kamarádkou.

„Na co?" nechápe Sherlly.

„Jdem nevhod?" zeptá se Joan a ve stejnou chvíli promluví někdo v bytě.

„Sherlly, co kdyby ses se mnou přivítala?"

„Matka." hlasne Sherlly a zbledne.

„Pojďte dovnitř." kývne Myckie na sestru a její doprovod a zavře za nimi dveře.

Paní Holmesová se vzhledem podobá spíše Myckie, ale pronikavé světlé oči po ní podědily obě dcery. Oblečená do draze vypadajících uplých šatů a ověšená slušivými šperky stojí ve dveřích a pozoruje své děti i neznámou mladou ženu.

„Dáte si čaj?" nabídne Myckie příchozím.

„Rády." odpoví Joan za obě. Sherlly se totiž tváří, jako by chtěla zvracet. Když si ale pověsí kabát a obrátí se na matku, je její výraz klidný a nečitelný jako vždy.

„Matko." osloví Sherlly ženu a krátce se s ní obejme.

„Ráda tě zase vidím, Sherlly, moc domů nejezdíš. Skoro to vypadá, jako by ses nám vyhýbala." řekne žena jen s mírnou výčitkou v hlase. „A kdopak je tato mladá dáma?"

„To je Joan Watsonová, moje kamarádka." řekne Sherlly, aniž by se na Joan podívala. „Joan, představuji ti svou matku, Eleanor Holmesovou."

„Těší mě, paní Holmesová." řekne Joan s drobným úsměvem a napřáhne k ženě ruku.

„Mě také." stiskne žena krátce její ruku. „Sherlly nemívá moc přátel. Budete mi muset říct, jak jste se seznámily."

„Pojďte se posadit." ozve se Myckie, která mezitím uvařila čaj.

Paní Holmesová se vydá do obýváku.

Joan se tázavě podívá na Sherlly, ale ta se jejímu pohledu vyhne a jde za matkou. Joan si jen tiše povzdechne a jde za nimi. Ví, že Sherlly nemá s rodinou právě ideální vztahy, ale tohle ji trochu překvapuje. Přivítání s mámou u nich doma probíhá úplně jinak.

Paní Holmesová a Joan se usadí u stolu, kde už stojí čtyři kouřící šálky s čajem.

„Ještě zajdu pro koláč." řekne Myckie omluvně a vydá se do kuchyně.

A Sherlly jí jde v patách.

„Co tady dělá?" zasyčí Sherlly na sestru, sotva zajdou za roh.

„Přijela na návštěvu." řekne Myckie klidně. „Psala to v posledním dopise. Nenapadlo mě, že na to zapomeneš a ještě si sem vezmeš Joan."

„Joan tady zůstane přes víkend. Nemůže teď na kolej." oznámí Sherlly a pohledem vyzývá sestru, ať se jen opováží něco namítnout.

„Matka tady chce zůstat taky."

„Co?!" vyjekne Sherlly šokovaně. „Ať jde do hotelu!"

„Je to naše matka, Sherlly, tak se uklidni." zamračí se Myckien nespokojeně a vydá se zpátky do obýváku. Očekávala, že příjde do až nepříjemně tiché místnosti, ale místo toho najde Joan a svou matku zabrané do rozhovoru.

Myckie a Sherlly jen ohromeně sledují svou návštěvu a nevěří svým očím.

„Ale, už jste tady?" všimne si paní Holmesová svých dcer.

„Proč jsi mi to nikdy neřekla?" obrátí se Joan na Sherlly, která si zrovna sedá.

„A co jsem ti neřekla?"nechápe Sherlly.

„Že je tvoje máma Eleanor Holmesová." rozhodí Joan rukama.

„Ty ji znáš?" zeptá se Sherlly udiveně.

„Nejslavnější žijící primabalerínu královského baletu? Samozřejmě!"

„Jsem ráda, že i když už netancuji, že mám pořád fanynky." pousměje se paní Holmesová s výrazem královny, která rozdává cukrátka chudým dětem.

Sherlly a Myckie si jen vymění nechápavé pohledy.

„A jak jste se vůbec seznámily? Sherlly obvykle nemá moc přátel." zeptá se paní Holmesová.

„No-" zarazí se Sherlly.

„Bylo to na seznamovací párty, kterou pořádala sociologická kolej." řekne Joan popravdě.

Myckie si trochu varovně odkašle. Sherlly vyloženě vytřeští oči na svůj šálek s čajem a bojí se i dýchat. Proboha, snad nechce Joan říct pravdu? Jejich matce přece nemůže říct pravdu!

„Na seznamovací párty?" zopakuje paní Holmesová a její výraz se změní na nehybnou masku.

„Ano." přikývne Joan hlavou na souhlas, jako by si nevšimla změny prudké nálady v místnosti. „Byl tam jeden kluk, co mě pořád otravoval. Nedokázal pochopit, že o něj nemám zájem. Omylem jsem místo něho seřvala Sherlly. Když jsem ji pak potkala v knihovně, tak jsem se jí za to omluvila a od té doby se kamarádíme."

„Musí to být dost nesnadné, přátelit se se Sherlly. Je dost svéhlavá." podotkne paní Holmesová.

„To je." přikývne Joan na souhlas. „Ale je s ní zábava a člověk se s ní nikdy nenudí."

- - o - -

Nakonec se rozhovor stočí na školu (k úlevě sester Holmesových) a na plány na vánoční prázdniny (k nechuti sester Holmesových). Okolo desáté se pak všechny shodnou, že už je čas jít spát. Myckie uvolní svou ložnici pro matku s tím, že sama bude spát na pohovce v obýváku. Sherlly pro Joan přichystala provizorní lůžko ve svém pokoji.

- - o - -

„Nechápu, že se s ní můžeš takhle bavit." řekne Sherlly, když se Joan vrátí z koupelny a zhasne v ložnici světlo.

„Tvoje máma je fajn." řekne Joan a sedne si na svou přistýlku. „Jo složité se v ní vyznat a je trochu- nespřístupná, ale jinak je fajn."

„Neznám nikoho, kdo by o ní řekl, že je fajn." hlesne Sherlly nevěřícně. „Možná děsivá, nebo že je jako ledovec, ale rozhodně ne fajn."

Joan na to nic neřekne, jen si lehne a zakryje se.

„Nechceš si raději lehnout ke mně do postele?" zeptá se jí Sherlly tiše.

„Nevím. Nechodí tvoje máma na noční kontroly?" prohodí Joan.

Sherlly sebou trhne, jako by dostala políček.

„Já-" začne, i když pořádně neví, co chce říct a jaká slova použít. „Nemohla jsem jí říct, že jsi moje přítelkyně. Nemám tušení, co by dělala, ale určitě by to bylo něco děsivého."

„Klid." pousměje se Joan chlácholivě. Posadí se a nahmatá ve tmě Sherllynu ruku.

„Já ti to nechci vyčítat. Vím, jaký problém jsem měla já, když jsou to chtěla říct mámě, nebo když jsem to před ní chtěla utajit. Myslela jsem to jako upozornění, ne výčitku."

„Myslela jsem, že se proto budeš zlobit." přizná Sherlly.

Joan pevněji stiskne Sherllynu ruku, ale nic neříká. Tmavovláska se odkryje a sleze z postele k Joan.

„Co to děláš?" zeptá se Joan udiveně.

„Když nejde Mohamed k hoře, musí hora k Mohamedovi." řekne Sherlly tiše a krátce Joan políbí.

Obě si lehnou a přitulené jedna k druhé pomalu usnou.

- - o - -

Druhý den paní Holmesová vyděsila své dcery znovu. Vyslovila totiž přání, aby ji dcery provedly po universitě a ukázaly jí jejich oblíbená místa.

„Moje oblíbená místa jsou knhovna a laboratoře. To ti může Myckie ukázat taky, tak co kdybych zůstala tady s Joan?" navrhne Sherlly s naprosto neviným výrazem.

Pohled, který na ní vzápětí hodí její sestra, je jasným důkazem, že s něčím takovým nemá počítat.

„Sherlly, proč se tak strašně snažíš vyhnout mojí společnosti?" zeptá se paní Holmesová a zkoumavě se na dceru dívá.

„Já už vás musím opustit." řekne Joan dřív, než stačí Sherlly matce odpovědět.

„Myslela jsem, že s námi zůstanete celý víkend." řekne paní Holmesová překvapeně.

„To ano, jen si musím teď přes dopoledne něco zařídit." odpoví Joan klidně.

„V tom případě doufám, že s námi poobědváte." řekne paní Holmesvá, skoro jako by to byl rozkaz.

„To budu ráda." pousměje se Joan a postaví se.

„Vyprovodím tě." řekne Sherlly a odtáhne Joan do předsíně dřív, než se stačí rozloučit. „Ty nemáš na dnešek žádné plány, tak co si vymýšlíš?" zasyčí Sherlly naštvaně, sotva zajdou do předsíně.

„To jsem tě měla nechat, ať se pohádáš s mámou?" zeptá se Joan a trochu se zamračí. „Zajdu teď za Marthou a možná i za Harrym a ty mezitím provedeš mámu po škole. Bude to fajn, uvidíš."

„Je to moje matka." řekne Sherlly skepticky.

Joan se jen pousměje, krátce Sherlly políbí na rty a zmizí.

- - o - -

Joan měla příjemné dopoledne. Se spolužačkou Marthou zašla na kafe a probrala s ní její trable s láskou. Martha se totiž zamilovala do jednoho mladého profesora fyziky, což je proti všem myslitelným školním řádům. Pak se stavila u bratra a informovala ho o tom, že si jejich máma našla nového přítele.

Až do telefonátu od Sherlly bylo vše skvělé. Pak nastal čas oběda.

Joan přišla na místo schůzky ve svém normálním oblečení, což znamená tenisky, rifle a uplé tričko s nápisem 'Keep calm and shoot a wall', Holmesovy přišly ve slušném. Joan totiž ani nenapadlo, že by šly na jídlo do nejdražší restaurace ve městě.

Celou dobu se cítila trapně nejen kvůli svému oblečení a pocitu, že na ni všichni zírají, ale taky kvůli tomu, že se Sherlly a Myckie chovaly naprosto přirozeně narozdíl od ní, která si nebyla jistá, co dělat.

A paní Holmesová a její občasné poznámky jí to taky moc neusnadňovaly. Joan začala chápat, proč Sherlly tak překvapil popis 'fajn', protože dnes je paní Holmesová vše, jenom ne fajn.

Po obědě se šly projít po městě a Sherlly a Joan se na chvíli podařilo jít trochu pozadu.

„Asi jsem vám tam udělala ostudu." prohodí Joan sklesle a zatahá za konec svého trika.

„Joan, promiň." řekne Sherlly prosebně. Nejraději by Joan chytla za ruku nebo ještě lépe objala, ale dokud je matka ve městě, tak si netroufne.

„Matka pořád musí někoho ohromovat, proto nás tam vzala. Když už nic jiného, tak ti měla říct, kam půjdeme a ne ti provést tohle." povídá Sherlly. „A mně se to tvoje tričko líbí." dodá s drobným úsměvem.

Joan jí krátce úsměv vrátí, ale nic neřekne.

„Sherlly, pojď se podívat." mávne paní Holmesová rukou. Stojí i s Myckie u výkladní skříně jednoho luxusního krejčířství. Paní Holmesovou tam zaujal jeden kostýnek, o kterém je přesvědčená, že by její mladší dceři slušel.

„Nepotřebuji nové oblečení." zahučí Sherlly neochotně, když si prohlédne světlé oblečení na figuríně.

„Nejde o to, jestli máš nebo nemáš co na sebe." mlaskne paní Holmesová s výrazem učitele, který po milionté opakuje školní látku. „Šatník se musí obměňovat, nemůžeš chodit pořád v tom samém."

Sherlly jen protočí oči, ale počká s tím, až se matka obrátí na Myckie.

„Mně by ses líbila v těchhle šatech." ukáže Joan na jednu večerní róbu.

„Nenosím šaty a sukně. Jen ke školní uniformě." řekne Sherlly.

„Škoda. Ta fialová by ti slušela." pokrčí Joan rameny.

Paní Holmesová a Myckie vyrazily dál, a tak Joan žduchne ramenem do Sherlly a jde za nimi. Ovšem po pár krocích se opět zastaví, tentokrát nedobrovolně.

Z jednoho obchodu právě vyšli Andersonová a Donovan a skoro vrazili do procházející dvojce.

„Nevidíte na cestu?" zasyčí Sherlly naštvaně.

„To ty jsi vrazila do nás." hádá se Donovan.

„Vykašli se na ty idioty a pojď." drbne Joan do Sherlly a vyrazí vpřed. Andersonová jí musí uhnout z cesty, aby ji nesrazila na zem.

„Abychom vám lesbám nepokazili rande!" štěkne za nimi Andersonová naštvaně. Křikne to dost nahlas, aby ji slyšela celá ulice včetně paní Holmesové.

„Sherlly?" obrátí se paní Holmesová na dceru. „Co má ten povyk znamenat?"

„Ti dva je-" začne se Joan vymlouvat, ale žena ji přeruší.

„Slečno Watsonová, mohla byste nás nechat o samotě? Vaše přítomnost zde již není žádoucí." řekne paní Holmesová ledovým hlasem.

„Jistě." hlesne Joan tiše a rychle vyrazí pryč.

„Joan, počkej!" vyhrkne Sherlly. Chce jít za ní, ale matka ji chytne za paži a nepustí ji.

„Sherlly, žádám vysvětlení." řekne paní Holmesová chladně.

Myckie se na sestru varovně podívá, ale ta je příliš rozčílená, aby krotila svůj temperament.

„Joan je moje holka, stačí ti to takhle?"

„To myslíš vážně?" zamračí se matka.

„Smrtelně vážně."

„Myckie, ty jsi o tom věděla?" obrátí se paní Holmesová na starší dceru.

„Věděla." přikývne Myckie klidně. Teď už rozhodně nemá cenu cokoliv zapírat.

„A proč jsi nezasáhla?"

„A proč bych měla zasahovat? Je to Sherllyn život a Joan Watsonová je slušná a inteligentní." zastane se Myckie sestry. Proč by měla bránit Sherlly ve vztahu s jinou ženou, když ona sam randila s ženami i muži?

„Jdu za Joan." řekne Sherlly rozčíleně, vytrhne se z matčina sevření a bez ohledu na její názor vyrazí pryč.

- - o - -

Sherlly a Joan sedí na lavečce před fakultou humanistických věd a mlčí. Pomalu se stmívá, ale ony se nemají k odchodu. Popravdě ani nemají kam jít. Joanin pokoj okupují Rose a Micky, k Harrymu jít nemůžou a u Sherlly v bytě je její matka, takže zůstávají na lavečce.

Sherlly se Joan několikrát omluvila za svou matku a Joan jí to pokaždé odpustila, takže teď mlčí a jen se opírají jedna o druhou.

„Tak tady jste." ozve se kus od nich, když se začnou rozsvěcet pouliční lampy.

„Myckie?" řekne Joan překvapeně.

„Co tu chceš?" odsekne Sherlly.

„Hledám vás." pokrčí Myckie rameny. „Matka už odjela, takže můžete zpátky do bytu."

„Copak mě nevydědila, nezakázala mi vstup do bytu nebo aspoň nenechala výhružný dopis?" řekne Sherlly jízlivě.

„Nakonec ne. Jen si před odjezdem dělala starosti, aby se ti něco nestalo, když máš vypnutý telefon." řekne Myckie klidně. „Ale večeři doma nehledejte." dodá, než vyrazí pryč.

Sherlly si dlouze povzdechne a nic neříká. Joan se na ni podívá a chytne ji za ruku.

„Máš hlad?" zeptá se tiše.

„Co takhle koláč?" navrhne Sherlly a postaví se.

„To beru." pousměje se Joan, než si taky stoupne.


End file.
